


Sirius and Severus

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Art, Azkaban, Childhood, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fan Comics, Fanart, Friendship, Frottage, Graphic Novel, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, In the Veil, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rimming, Romance, Sketches, Violence, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, happ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two bitter, lonely bastards and how they became not so lonely and a bit less bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirius & Severus

**Author's Note:**

> These are the completed chapters in a multi-chapter comic that's been running on my Insane Journal for the past six months, current chapters are available there. The drawing is very rough in these first installments, I was still getting used to drawing in small boxes and had yet to settle into a design for Sirius. Nonetheless, I hope it's enjoyable all the same.
> 
> 2/2015: This story will be getting updated art in some places as well as a couple of revisions. Nothing that will change the overall story but hopefully make some of the art brighter and easier to read.


	2. Occupational Hazards




	3. Just a Perfect Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many conversations are had, accounts are closed, and hatchets are buried


	4. Just a Perfect Day: Part 2: Childhood's End




	5. Just a Perfect Day: Part 3: Sirius and Regulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The piece of music referenced in this chapter is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cectrAqFSZQ


	6. Just a Perfect Day: Part 3: Above It All




	7. Meetings




	8. 18 June 1996




	9. Blacklight




	10. Nepenthe




	11. Epilogue: Five Years Later




End file.
